Bad Decisions, That's Alright
by Gussie
Summary: Kurt just wants to stay home and avoid the whole awkward debacle.  Klaine, future, mpreg


Title: Bad Decisions, That's Alright

Author: Gussie92

Rating: K+

Pairings/Characters: Klaine, Kurt/Blaine

Warning/Spoilers: Through season 2 to be safe

Word Count: 721

Summary: Kurt just wants to stay home and avoid the whole awkward debacle.

Kurt was not looking forward to this date. He was pregnant and that was not what many people wanted to deal with when starting a new relationship. Most people didn't want the added complication of, "Oh, yeah I'm five months pregnant! What do you want to do on our date?"

He only sighed and started putting together his outfit for the night. The least he could do is show up so that Rachel's friend wouldn't think he'd stood him up.

Rachel had said that he would like this guy that he was sweet and so, so kind, but that didn't stop Kurt from being nervous. He got enough dirty looks on the street as it was. He was finishing up his look when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at himself in the mirror and braced himself for the inevitable. This guy was going to take one look at him and leave.

He walked through his apartment to the door. He looked through the peephole first to get a sneak peek, but the guy was looking down and he couldn't see his face.

"Hi! You must be Rachel's friend!" He said as he plastered a smile on his face.

"Kurt?" When the man finally looked up he realized who he was.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt said moving to hide his stomach behind the door.

"I'm Rachel's friend; I'm here to pick up my date." He said giving Kurt a wary smile.

"I'm going to kill her! She promised me she wouldn't meddle!"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine questioned.

"Nothing! I think its best that we don't give in to her delusions and we end this date right here. Goodbye." Kurt said trying to close the door.

"Now hold on a second Kurt, I think we should talk." Blaine said catching the door and slowly pushing it back open.

"Blaine I really don't think that we need to! It was great seeing you and I will probably see you around." Kurt retorted, meticulously keeping his torso behind the door.

"Why are you standing so funny? Just let me in and we'll talk about what happened between us!"

"No! I have plans!" Kurt grappled for a reason to kick him out.

"What are you talking about? I was your plans!" Blaine was just so confused.

"I… um, I have to go shopping! Yup! Need some new clothes; I know you hated shopping with me so you should probably go!"

Blaine looked down at his shoes, "I didn't _hate_ shopping with you. I just wanted to be with you so I was okay with shopping with you." He looked up at Kurt and gave him a small smile. "It's been 4 months, and we haven't even talked. I think we should talk it over, see where we went wrong, _if _we even did go wrong."

"You can't do this to me now Blaine. I can't handle this stress right now." Kurt replied as he rested a hand to his bump. It was that point that Blaine pushed the door away just enough to see where Kurt's hand rested.

"Kurt… When…" Blaine stared shocked. "How far along are you?"

"I'm five months along… You left before I could tell you… I really wanted to tell you but you were so adamant about it. I just I didn't want to make you stay just because of this. I wanted you to be happy." Kurt choked out.

"I would have been so happy! I thought you wanted out of the relationship! I thought that you were cheating on me!"

Kurt let out a choked laugh, "I was just so nervous. I wanted to tell you the night that we broke up. I wanted you to know about the baby, that you were going to be a Dad." Blaine carefully wiped at the tears streaming down Kurt's cheeks.

"I can't believe that this was just some huge misunderstanding. God, I love you so much. I will love this baby just as much." He smiled at Kurt and kissed him gently on the lips.

Kurt pulled away, "The baby is a boy by the way."

Blaine smiled wider, "So he can protect his siblings when they get older."

"Planning ahead are you?"

"Of course, nothing could ever make me leave you now."


End file.
